


Worth Watching [M. Yandere X F. Reader]

by YandereFaithfull



Category: yandere - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Brothers, Cold, F/M, Hidden - Freeform, Lemon, Murder, Obsession, Poor, Rich - Freeform, Secrets, Stalker, Yandere, friends - Freeform, kidnap, mansion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFaithfull/pseuds/YandereFaithfull
Summary: A peaceful city life turns up side down when tightly wrapped hidden secrets suddenly starts to unravel and reveal themselves to (y/n). Two males in love with the same female. One knows every little fact about her and watches from afar. Trying to keep his distance. The other is largely involved in her life and is her closest friend.Each have a reason for wanting her. Each will do anything to have her. One way or another they will have her heart no matter what.





	1. Prolouge

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Authors point if view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

"Patty!" A voice calls. A young teenage boy of 14, with light brown hair with a touch of blond, bright aqua blue eyes and headphones around his neck enters the large spring green lounge room. "Where are you?"

It was a game if hide and seek he was playing. He was seeker while his brother and his friend were hiders. He searched high and low but he couldn't find either of them.

"Sebastian!" He shouts, wanting to find at least one of them. "Come on guys!"

Soft muffled giggling aches hid was and creeping along he reach on of the large cupboards which decorated the room. Opening the cupboard doors wide he finds both his brother and friend.

"Found you!" He shouts in excitement.

"Damn it." Muttered a voice that had nearly the rumble as the blue eyed ones. "Can't believe you found us Alexander."

Stepping out first was another teenage boy the same age as Alexander. They looked alike expect Sebastian's hair was a darker shade of brown and instead of touches of blond he had streaks of blond. But the thing that set them apart were their eyes. Sebastian had bright hot pink eyes while Alexander had more of a cool bright aqua blue colour.

Standing beside each other, only a centimeter difference in height with Alexander being shorter, they both watched as a young girl of 12 tumbled from the cupboard in a flurry of cloth. She wore a nice spring lemon green dress and had shoulder blade length (h/c) as well as red eyes. She was their best friend, otherwise known as Patty.

"You found us." She cheered, smiling in good nature.

"I found Sebastian first." Alexander points out, ignore his heart skipping a beat at her smile. He was going to ask soon, he just needed the right moment. "So we get to hide while he counts."

Gripping the girls hand Alexander starts to run out the room, running up the flight of stairs to the second story. Patty laughs as she follows Alexander, a slight blush not leaving her cheeks since being in the cupboard. She had a crush on both the twins and didn't know how to tell them, so she said to herself that the first one to ask her out will be a yes.

Finding a hiding slot out on the balcony of a room they both hid. From with the mansion Sebastian had finished counting. He was slightly annoyed at his brother for holding the girl he likes hand, and such was going to find Alexander first so he himself could spend a round alone with Patty again.

Searching the while inside of the mansion he finds nobody, their parents out for the day letting the three play as they please. Listening he hears the giggling which always gives each round away. Following the sound he arrives on the balcony of he second story. Seeing both Patty and Alexander, he quickly rubs over to them, encasing the two of them in a hug.

He was going to tell her.

"Patty." The twins opened their mouths at the same time, "I love you." Shocked they look at each other, blue and pink clashing in a battle to have Patty to themselves, to see who would look away first and admit defeat. Neither do and so it becomes a tie.

Looking back at Patty she shuffles from foot to foot, uncomfortable with the sudden attention on her. Yes she wanted them to say those words but not at the same time. Now how was she going to decide. "Um I love both of you too." She decides to tell them both of her feelings.

Surprised the twins pause and take a step back, not expecting it to be both of them that she liked, no, loved. "Really?" They ask at the same time again.

Patty nods her head, looking down at her feet dressed in brown sandals. The twins were okay with sharing, for that was how they had grown up, sharing everything. Linking arms with Patty, Alexander on the left and Sebastian on the right they enter the house.

"How about a game of tag?" Patty suggests hopefully, giddy with the new information of their feelings.

The twins agree and such rock, paper, scissors is played to see who would be it first.

Pouting, Patty waits for twenty seconds before running after the twins in the direction of which they ran. Catching up with Alexander, for he wanted to be caught by her, she tags him before speeding of towards the staircase.

The rug underneath her feet was thick and within a split second she was falling, it didn't seem like a long fall but what came after that brought a scream out of her lips and a shout from Alexander. Bumping on every stair she fell, the thumps echoing around the silent mansion. She was silent by the time she crashed against the tiled floor of the lobby. Sebastian hearing the commotion scrambles out from the spring green living room only to see the girl he just confessed to splayed about on the ground.

Her twelve year old body twisted in ways a body shouldn't be. A scream erupts from his lips as his brother slides down the banister. Landing by the body Alexander quickly looks away and hugs Sebastian, tears falling from both twins eyes. Bloody spluttered the stairs and the ground beneath Patty's body.

It was too much for the fourteen year olds and so they ran out the front doors, falling just outside and sobbing. They couldn't believe it. It was an accident. It wasn't suppose to happen. Not to her. Not to the one they loved. The limo of their parents arrived and the twins parents quickly came over to their sons. Questioning what happened. All they could do was point inside, of where Patty's parents were currently entering.

A cry fell from her parents lips as they rushed inside. They saw their daughter's mangled body. Helping the twins up they also entered, leaving the twins to sob just outside the front doors.

Sobbing and screaming from her parents could be heard as they mourned their daughter.

Days later Patty's casket was lowered into the ground, and the mansion was filled with silence. Her parents left for their home country overseas and the twins locked themselves inside. Becoming silent and keeping to themselves.

\- Faithfull


	2. Chapter 1

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

You wake up to the sound of your phone buzzing. "Gah." You blink your bright (e/c) eyes open and roll over reaching for the bedside table where a lamp, a book, and your phone sat. You blindly search until your hand makes contact with it. You manage to turn the phone on and everything goes white, rendering you blind for a few moments. Your (e/c) eyes narrow before adjusting and your slim fingers enter the password automatically. You look at the time and see that it's only 1 in the morning. "So early." You mumble, rolling onto your back and closing your eyes forgetting about the message. *buzz* The phone buzzes again in your pale hand.

"Shut that thing up." Your roommate mumbles from across the room, his deep familiar voice muffled. He rolls over onto his side and faces the wall bringing the covers over his head.

You glance back at your phone and check the message.

Received: (y/n) (l/n)  
Unknown: Wake up darling~<3  
Attachment: picture  
Delivered:

The picture was of you sleeping, hugging your favourite toy cat while your pet cat slept by your head on your pillow.

*Buzz*. The phone buzzes again and your roommate groans. "Who the hell is messaging you at this time?" he asks rolling back over and removing the covers to look at you.

"I don't know honestly." You say telling the truth. You look up at his darken figure knowing that his too bright aqua blue eyes were looking at you through slits. You check the new message.

Received: (y/n) (l/n)  
Unknown: Can't wait to see you today~^^. Hope you're excited<3  
Delivered:

There was something off about this but you just turn your phone off completely and put it back on charge. "I just wanna go back to sleep. Goodnight." You whisper rolling over away from the bedside table and closing your eyes, ignoring the dreaded feeling growing in your stomach. Your conscience leaves, and you fall into a dark warm comfortable sleep.

|~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Time Skip~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~|

It had been a couple of weeks since that night and you got no more messages. Your peaceful life went in its daily routine. Wake up, get dressed, grab a quick breakfast that your roommate usually made, and leave for your job. After you finished you would go hang out at the usual cafe, than near teatime you would than precede to return home, you thank your roommate for the packed lunch and cook the two of you tea before cleaning the house and relaxing or going over papers. You was sitting in your usual cafe when your phone buzzed on the table.

Received: (y/n) (l/n)  
Unknown: How was your day my sweet?<3  
Delivered:

You freeze and look around. Another message.

Received: (y/n) (l/n)  
Unknown:  
Attachment: Picture  
Delivered:

It was of you sitting at the cafe. Your soft (h/l), (h/c) locks shining in the bright sun as your (e/c) were turned down at all the scattered paper. You could tell that the picture was taken just than as the papers were still scattered on the table -art reference, drawings, writing and orders- three hot chocolate cups and your phone on the table while you was listening to your music through headphones. You look around but see no-one who could of sent it.

Sent: Unknown  
(Y/n): Who are you?  
Delivered:

You quickly text back for the first time. You put the phone down on the table and start packing everything up. You couldn't hang around long now. A song starts playing from your phone. You jump in half surprise and half fright. It's just your ringtone which would be your roommate singing which would only play if it was him calling. You scoop the phone up quickly and pressed answer.

"Where are you?" He asks not even bothering to say hello. You roll your eyes at the usual things your aqua blue eyed friend does.

"I'm at the Sakura Cafe. Please can you come and pick me up? I'm getting the messages again." You pick up your laptop bag which held everything in the pockets and head inside the cafe.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Don't leave the cafe and stay inside." He hangs up. Another eye roll. Of course he would come. You felt somewhat reassured after hearing his voice and sat down in one of the booths and ordered another hot chocolate. The latte art was fantastic here and you took a quick snap of the cute cat pattern with your phone. You sent it to your roommate as he loved cats as much as you did.

Sent: Best Friend  
(Y/n): so kwet! <3 don't you agree?  
Attachment: Picture  
Delivered:

He messaged straight away.

Received: (y/n) (l/n)  
Best Friend: Very <3 we should talk about getting a couple more kittens.  
Delivered:

Sent: Best Friend  
(Y/n): Totally. Yayay ＼(^o^)／  
Delivered:

Received: (y/n) (l/n)  
Best Friend: Haha  
Delivered:

You could almost hear his deep laughter as you smile down at your phone.

*Buzz* You freeze looking at the picture, it was of you smiling at your phone. He was still here.

Sent: (y/n) (l/n)  
Unknown: You'll meet me soon enough my love<3  
Delivered:

You start to shake uncontrollably as fear courses through your veins.

Sent: Best Friend  
(Y/n): How much longer?  
Delivered:

You text your roommate not wanting to talk to the stalker any longer.

Sent: Best Friend  
(Y/n): He sent me this  
Attachment: Picture  
Delivered:

You take a screen shot what he just sent and redirect it to your roommate.

Received: (y/n) (l/n)  
Best Friend: Creeper  
Delivered:

He types back.

Received: (y/n) (l/n)  
Best Friend: Just two more minutes. I gotta park  
Delivered:

You shake your head, feeling your (h/l), (h/c) locks bounce. He was answering his phone while driving. You spot the red sports car as it drives past and quickly stand up. You quickly leave the cafe, paying for your four hot chocolates of course, and look down the street seeing the car.

Received: (y/n) (l/n)  
Best Friend: Quick. Come here  
Delivered:

You look up and see him standing on the side walk in his usual outfit of a black causal jacket, with zebra stripes on the edges of the sleeves, as well as jeans, sneakers, his aqua blue headphones in connected to the phone in his pocket of his jacket. His very light brown with a touch of blond hair gently swayed in the breeze as his slightly messy style is messed even more. He also wore black framed glasses which he pushed to his nose while his facial expression was blank like a statues. You start running to him without a second thought.

"Alex!" You cry jumping into his open arms and wrapping your thin arms around his chest.

"I'm here now (y/n)." He whispers stroking your shaking back. *Buzz*. "Pass it here." You hand your phone over. He takes one quick look at it before typing something. "This guy is a creep. How did he get your phone number?"

He looks down at you narrowing his eyes. His aqua eyes bore into your own (e/c) as his light brown with a touch of blond tosseled hair drifted gently in the summer breeze. "I don't know. But all I know is that I can't block him. I'm sorry." Why did you always rely on Alex? No matter what he had been there for you, letting you stay at his place when you had nowhere to go. "I'm scared." You whisper into his jacket covered chest.

"Let's get you home first." He states stroking your hair before opening the door to his sports car. You climb in and buckle in as he closes the door. He gets in behind the steering wheel and the car glides smoothly onto the road with the engine purring like a kitten.

 

-Faithfull


	3. Chapter 2

|~~~~~|  
|~A/N~|  
|~~~~~|

Contains course language and is not suitable for ages under 15  
(f/h/d/)=favourite hot drink, eg. hot chocolate, coffee or anything as the suck

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~??? point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

An uncontrollable rage draws a deep rooted growl from my chest as I watch a certain (h/c) haired girl run to another male and, worse yet, run into his arms. Even though I know that the relationship with that man is just friends it still angered me, I had known that girl for far longer than him and knew everything. My fists clenched and I bring them down on the table I sat at, surprising the young waitress, who had came over to take my order, and the people that sat around me at different tables. I let out a small sigh before running my hands through my blond with a touch of brown hair. My bright hot pink gems watch the car speed away, ultimately ignoring the young lady trying to get my full attention. I drop the cash on the table as I stand up, thinking of when I can get that girl alone next. A chuckle escapes as I leave her favorite cafe, stalking down the street, and taking my time as I go through the plan that I would start on Tuesday when she had plans with her two friends.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Alex's point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

I keep glancing over at the young teen sitting beside me currently clutching her phone tightly. Her beautiful face had paled quite a bit and was still paling. I knew she was both scared and worried so I did the first thing that came to mind and placed a hand over her's. Silently signalling that I was here for her but she just sat there. 'Shoot.' I think turning corners, 'He's going to die whoever he is for scaring my (y/n).' We reach my apartment and I pause the car. I get out and go and coax my poor (y/n) out as she won't get out. "Come on (y/n). Let's go inside." I grab her hand and take the seat belt off. A wave of pure happiness hits me as I feel her skin on mine. 'Nobody else will have her but me.' The words automatically rose in my mind. I chuckle which caused her to look at me. "I'll hang onto this until tomorrow." I state plucking the phone from her shaking fingers. I help (y/n) out of the car and into my apartment, sitting her down on the couch.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

You watch your friend leave the living room of a black, white and gray colour scheme into the same colour scheme kitchen. You stand up and walk over to the glass sliding door which led out onto the balcony which held a row of potted bonsai, a frosted small circular glass table and two black metal chairs with black woven material that felt like grass. It was quite a nice spot which over looked part of the city, a road which many cars drive along, stores and hotels along the street next to the brick side walk. You sat upon the third story looking out. You could see past the buildings in front and out at the many trees and mountains riddled with roads and highways. This part of town was usually busy with uni students and company workers driving or bike riding home after a long day. It was a generally quite area beside the noise of cars. It was still bright out but the sun was starting her descent, ready for the moon to take over from her spot before resting than taking over from him. 

"Here." A hot chocolate was placed down on the table in front of you in a dark black mug. Steam rose from the surface warning that it was still able to burn tongues and roofs of mouths. "Drink up." You reach out for the mug and blow softly on the drink before taking a sip, allowing your muscles to finally relax.

"Thanks" You utter, watching the light brown drink. You hear a chair scrapping along the ground as Alex sits.

You look up and see him clasping his hands in front of him before resting his chin on top, "So how long has this been going on for?" He asks, staring straight into your (e/c) eyes before you look back down at the hot chocolate.

You sigh and take a sip before answering, "Since I became your roommate."

"Hmm." He nods his head, appearing to be thinking, "So the likely contenders are than limited to the people who knew you were moving in."

If only he knew how wrong he was, than maybe what happened next wouldn't of happened. *Mauh* Your phone rung loud and clear cutting through the tension. "Don't answer that." You whisper already knowing who was calling as of course it was your stalker who had managed to make his ring tone a mauh sound which you could only guess that he made.

Incoming call: Unknown  
Answer 


	4. Chapter 3

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

You woke up later than usual. The smell of breakfast was slowly drifting on the air as you threw back the (f/c) covers of your bed. Still in your pajamas you rush out of your room, down the hall and into the monochrome kitchen to see Alex cleaning the kitchen. "Good morning Alex." You call out going up behind him and putting your hands on his bare shoulders as he jumped a little at the touch.

You could feel the rise and fall of his shoulders from his steady breathing but he didn't move. "Morning (y/n). How you feeling after last night?"

You smile and remove your hands. "Much better, but why didn't you wake me up like usual?" You bounce away towards the bench where you grabbed an apple.

"Well it's Saturday and you deserved to sleep in after everything you've been though." He says standing up from the floor and wiping his hands against his aqua blue pajama pants, "But I want you to get ready. I'm taking you out."

You smile before taking a bite. It was times like this when you really appreciated having him around. Sure he was cold at first but he slowly warmed up. You thought and found evidence as too why though. It was because you reminded him of who he said was his little sister. "Okay, so when do we leave?"

"Well I was thinking right after you get changed, I want to spend the day with you and make you forget all about your troubles." He ushers you out and towards your room, even before you've finished the apple.

"Yea yea yea. I'm going. I'm going." You laugh, moving to your room quickly to change from your pajamas.

-Faithfull


	5. Chapter 4

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

Once you had gotten ready and did your daily morning routine, you were bouncing on the balls of your feet by the front door. Alex was taking forever to get to the door, even though he told you to hurry yet here he was taking all the time in the world. "Allleeexxx!" You whine in playfulness, knowing he would soon arrive if you said his name. "Coooooomme ooooon!'

He finally leaves his room. His aqua blue eyes glimmering at seeing your excited expression as a small smile graced his lips. He looked the same as he did yesterday but only had one ear phone in. Your eyes sparkle once you see the unused earphone. You quickly reach over to it and plug it into your ear, surprising him. It was silent for ten seconds before (f/s) came on, blasting at the highest volume that could be handled. Your (e/c) eyes widen at the loudness and you jolt back, not expecting the onslaught of noise to my ears.

"My precious ear." You playfully whine, pouting at Alex while covering your ear.

He pouted too as a mimic before enclosing you into his arms, with you being kept in the dark that he was recording what you had just done on his phone. "I'm sorry my precious (y/n). Here." He moves away and bows, "As it was my fault I shall attend to you for the day your highness." He jokes, standing up straight and holding out a hand, "Now where would the queen like to go?"

You laugh, and feel your heart skip a beat as your good looking friend wants to attend to your every need. You wouldn't like to admit it but you did love him. Not in the way of best friends but as a male. But you didn't want to make things awkward so you kept quiet. And that was fine. As long as you were friends, that was enough to keep you happy.

You grab his hand, gripping it firmly as he leads you outside and into his red sports car. He was sitting on cash. No matter how much he spent he never ran out. He brought extravagant gifts and instead of eating home cooked meals he had been dinning in the most expensive of places. It amazed you with how someone like him lived with no worries. A lot of the time he offered to pay for your stuff and for you not to worry about money as he could pay for everything and support the both of you so there were no worries. Yet no matter how much he tried to convince you, you wouldn't allow it to happen as you wanted to cause no problems. You knew that as soon as you got use to spend his money than there was no going back and that you wouldn't rely on anyone else. That was the one thing you didn't want to happen.

"Come on than my good sir. Let us go to wherever." You say in a mock posh voice, before the two of you breaking out into laughter. It was strange. It was in these times when he seemed the most warm and welcomed. Other times he was blanked face and closed off, only getting worried or angry, yet at other times he was full of life and love. That what had drawn you to him. The fact that his personality was so different each day. But even if he was having a bad day or a cold personality he was always kind to you.

"We're heading to the ice-cream shop first. The rest is a surprise." He says, turning the key and shifting the car into gear and driving out the driveway and down the road towards the shopping centre.

"But why can't I know?" You ask, looking over at him and doing your best puppy dog eyes.

He glances over at you and chuckles, "Otherwise it won't be a surprise." He quickly leans over and gives a small peck to your cheek, making your face flush red. You quickly turn your face away from him and look out the window, too shocked by his actions to even think. He had his limits to human contact, he's only gone as far as to hug you and on a one night off you even spent a night in the same bed as him because of a nightmare but he never kissed your cheek. It was either your forehead or hair. You hold your flushed cheeks in your palms and look at the scene rushing past the car, unsure at what to say. You can hear him chuckling at your reaction and mutter how cute you look but it all goes over your head.

Sure you had sometimes daydreamed about it happening. Like who wouldn't? He is quite handsome and being around him a lot did have it's perks as well as it's affects. Just because you were his best friend didn't mean that you didn't have thoughts like that if you had to admit anything it would be your small crush on him, but you make sure to act natural and normal around him so he doesn't notice. Because why would he ever go out with his best friend? It would make things awkward if you'd ever break up and plus you were living with him and since your days revolved around each others it would throw both of you out of balance. The air around you two didn't feel awkward at all. It felt natural. Like the peck hadn't even happened.

Maybe you were day dreaming? But than again. His lips were soft and smooth on your cheek and felt real so couldn't of been a dream. "Uuh? Alex?" You open your (l/c) lips and ask, "Did that just happen?"

All you receive is laughter, "Your so cute my little (y/n)." That wasn't what you were excepting. Your cheeks flushed a darker colour. "And yes I did just give you a kiss on the cheek."

"I must be dreaming." You mutter, poking the spot he kissed you. "That was too good to be real."

He just smile and focuses his attention back to the road. It was very out of the blue for him. Never had he done that. He barely shook hands with anyone.

It still hadn't sunk in even when the car stopped and Alex spoke.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Alex point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

I kept stealing glance at my little (y/n). She was acting so cute after I kissed her cheek. Her cheek was smooth and warm under my lips and the feeling wouldn't just disappear. I heard everything she whispered and chuckled. I couldn't wait until I could ask her out. I was planing it for Thursday, the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow she'd be with her friends, as she wasn't with them today and today would be just about us.

We reach out destination and I park the car in front if the ice cream store. It was a small pastel blue thing. Cute. "We're here cutie." I say tapping her shoulder as she seems lost in her mind. It was so cute, just like her new nickname suggested. I felt an urge to kiss her but held myself back as it would be pushing it too far, especially when just a small peck on the cheek turned her like this.

"O-oh." She jumped in surprise and looked quickly around, "W-we're here already?" She was stuttering and so cute.

"Yes we're here (y/n)." I respond, fighting back the chuckle. "Now do you wanna get (f/f) (f/f = favourite flavor) ice-cream? It's on me today"

She nods her head quickly and her eyes shine in joy as she hops out and waits for me. She was like a little kid with how she was currently acting but it was her favourite snack. It was cute and comical. What was I thinking? Everything she did was cute. From how she slept to those times she got angry. I got out and locked the car. I could leave it unlocked as I didn't care if it got stolen or not but it would just look to suspicious to my dear (y/n). I had plenty more back at work and they were at least ten times as expensive. Because of that fact I didn't want my love to question why my cars we're so expensive when I didn't seem to work.

"Ready?" I question, standing beside the girl who could barely stand still. "Okay and in we go." I push the door open and let my cutie enter first before entering in after her. A bell twinkled letting the staff know someone either entered or exited.

I saw a mop of dark curly hair poke his head out the door behind the pastel blue counter before the person himself moved. "Welcome to Stattegoes' Ice-cream parlour." The said man himself cheerfully greets as (y/n) runs to the counter. "Aaah Mr..."

"It's on me." I quickly cut off before the man could say who I was. "Get whatever you like (y/n)." I say, being careful not to hint anything towards the staff otherwise it would make headlines.

She had her hands on the glass looking at all the different flavours, on her knees for that matter, unable to hide her excitement, "Can I really?" She looks over her shoulder at me, (e/c) eyes sparkling. I just simply nod my head and move up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But than I can't decide." She states, sounding just a little upset.

"How about this?" I suggest, unable to handle her being upset, my one weakness, "We buy the tubs than you can get all the flavors you like." I look down at her now lit up face as a smile graces her lips. Her (s/t) skin was glowing under the soft lights. She looked absolutely stunning and left me breathless.

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

You tried to contain your excitement as you turned back to the ice-cream. You couldn't look at him and not fight a blush from rising. "How about (f/f), (2f/f) and (3f/f)?" You ask, trying to not drool over the glass.

"I would like a tub of each flavor the lady has asked for as well as a tub of blue moon. (a/n-I have no idea what this tastes like, I searched up ice-cream flavors and thought this would be a good one, if this is one of your chosen ones go with mint chocolate chip.)" You hear Alex speak to the staff member, who on his gold tag attached to a red uniform shirt had engraved Tom. Quite the normal name and easy to remember.

"Sure thing. I'll be just a moment Mr Stattegoes." The staff member named Tom called out before heading back through the door he came in and leaving the two of you alone. For once the ice-cream shop was quiet. Since they had gained popularity the store was always busy with the workers barely having a break. But for once it was quiet.

Alex took your hand and you both sat down at one of the tables by the windows. He seemed to be stiff and nervous. "What's up Alex?" You ask titling your head at his strangeness.

He shook his head and looked back over at the counter where the staff member named Tom had just placed two of the tubs down and disappeared to get the other two. "Nothing." He simply says, standing up and moving towards the counter to wait for Tom to return. He was hiding something but you didn't want to pry because it was obvious that he didn't want to tell you. And that hurt like anything. It felt like your heart was just burnt a bit. He didn't trust you enough to tell you something. You had both promised not to hide anything massive from each other but this was too much. You bow your head and look at your hands, fingers fiddling. You try to stop tears from falling as water collects under your (e/c) eyes. You sniff and try to push the thoughts away. You can't let it get to you. He was treating you personally by spending the day with you. And if he doesn't want you to know than it's fine.

"It's fine." You mutter under your breath, letting your head fall onto your crossed arms. "It's fine."

"Would you like it charged on the Stattegoes' tab or pay now?" Tom asks.

"On the tab please." You hear Alex say, he had a tab here. How many times had be been here? "Thank you and may I have a scoop of (f/f) and another scoop of blue moon both in cones."

"Right away Mr Stattegoes." You hear Alex walk back over and the light taps of the ice-cream tubs being placed on the table.

"(Y/n)?" Alex asks concerned as you open your eyes and look up at him. His aqua blue eyes slightly darkening with concern and something else, "What's wrong?" He reaches a hand over and touches your cheek softly.

You smile a soft smile, trying to hide what you were feeling. "Nothing. Everything's fine." You say softly, not wanting him to worry.

"(Y/n)? Is this about what I said before?" Alex asks, hitting the mark spot on. "Because if it is I'll tell you but I don't want your opinion to change of me."

"Alex." Tom walks over and hands you each a come with a scoop of ice-cream. "What are you hiding from me?"

He licks his blue moon ice-cream and sighs, "Well I hope that this doesn't change your opinion on me but I'm the son of the CEO of this branch of Stattegoes Ice-cream parlor." It sounded like it was a bad thing. Like he wasn't at least all proud to be the son of this CEO. It was as if he was dreading to even have the words leaving his lips.

You were surprised and even a little admiration poked though. "Really? That's so cool!" You felt pride for yourself. You were best friends with the CEO's son. Their family from what you heard were rich as anything. "No wonder you've tried to convince me not to worry about money. You've got more than you can poke a stick at." You exclaim finally being able to join the missing dots into the picture.

He just smiles and looks at his ice-cream. "Not really. But yea if you like." He sighs and just watches his ice-cream, "But it's not the best you know." He sighs again, "Well the money did nothing to help our sister, and plus we barely spent anything with the family." He also seemed angry as well. It was like he was disgusted at himself for being born into the family.

"Alex?" You ask, standing up and moving over to him, hearing the shake in his voice. "It's alright. I'll never leave your side." You say, leaning down and hugging him as tight as you could, not wanting to let go until he was feeling better.

His shoulders shook as he hugged back even more tightly. He stood and wrapped you in his arms as he nuzzled into your neck, trying to stop himself from shaking so much. You could feel wetness from where his head lay. His breathing was rougher and seemed like it was being forced out of his lungs. It was breaking your heart with how upset he seemed to be. He soon calmed down enough and you finished eating our ice-creams.

"Thank you Tom." You call out as you get up to leave with Alex.

He smiled and waved, "no problem. Come back when ever you want some ice-cream."

You and Alex leave the store with smiles on your faces and your bond just that little bit stronger. "Now once you get in the car I would need you to close your eyes as the next part is a surprise." Alex states opening the door for you, than closing it before getting in himself.

You just smile and after buckling up, you close my eyes and cover them with your fingers. An itch to know forming in your head while butterflies fluttered in your stomach.

-Faithfull


	6. Chapter 5

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

You could fee the car driving, turning corners and stopping at give way signs. Not one of those helped for you to figure out where you were going. The car was silent and it didn't help that you were anxious not seeing where the car was going. But you trusted him. You trusted him not to go crashing into random things as well as people.

You wanted to peak so many times but you couldn't bring myself to. Who knows if it may ruin the surprise. The car slows to a stops and the purr of the engine quiets until it can no longer be heard. You hear the click of a seat belt being unbuckled and the zipping sound of the belt raveling back up. You hear the keys jingle as the key chains hit each other, the door opens and shuts with a quiet slam. The car fills with silence and you keep your hands in front of your (e/c) eyes, unsure if it was alright to uncover them yet. The door besides you opens. A waft of wind flows past and a heavy feeling is pressed against your lap and stomach as another click is heard and the belt is taken off. "Now you can see where we are." He whispers, leaning back. You quickly remove your hands and look around. Through the car windows you could only see trees.

"Where are we?" You ask, leaving the car to stand with Alex. The leaves of the trees above stopped any bright light and filtered in a soft gentle dim light, just being able to outline the different objects around us. You look up at him and cock your head to the side, not understand why you're in the middle of the forest, nor how he got here so quickly. "I thought that the closest forest was a two hour drive from here?" You ask still not breaking the mini staring contest you just created.

"Well, um." He didn't seem to want to answer. Maybe he was hiding something. Maybe he wasn't and was just lost for words. "Well um it's my parents personal forest area inside their property." He explains, "I didn't really wanna tell you in case you grew wary of me." He paused and looked away to some unforeseen place in the forest.

He waited for a few minutes. Maybe waiting for you to say something. Or maybe just gathering his thoughts. Maybe he was even planning what to say. Well for all you knew maybe this as just one large hoax and he was making all this up. "Go on." You say, wanting to see where he was going with this.

"Well you know how my family owns the Stattegoes Ice cream business, and how I've inherited the company. Well, all this land is going to be mine, from the oversize mansion in the middle to this very property of forest to the borders which finish at a small stream. I also will inherit their money and belongings." He spoke, glancing over in your direction after telling you all these things, his aqua blue eyes seem to hold a trace of sadness and annoyance behind the black frames. He smiled softly.

"Why didn't you want to tell me this?" You ask, this time being the one to look off into the distance unable to look into his eyes.

"Well I thought that maybe it would push you away and I didn't want that. And also because I didn't want to put you in danger." He started walking along an old overgrown path which he seemed to of known off by heart cause it was pretty invisible if you didn't know it was there. "My sister got into trouble because of it." He voice trailed behind him as he disappeared into the trees.

"Hey!!" You call out, running to catch up, "Wait for me!" You run down the path he took and caught a glimpse of him. This would have to be the first time in a long time he went on ahead and left you behind. Not counting that time you got lost in the shopping market. Than your phone started to ring in my hand. 'Crap.' I think looking at the unknown caller, knowing exactly who it was.

Incoming call: Unknown  
Answer: 


	7. Chapter 6

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

The mansion was huge if you could honest. You could fit five hundred cars and still have room for two large swimming pools. You look around at the marble and quarts rooms decorated with certain colours depending on the room with curiosity and amazement.

"What do you think?" Alex asks from behind you as you run up to a large painting in the second floors hallway.

It seemed to be of a family of four. A mother, a father and two young boys. The mother has brown hair and hazel eyes and she smiled kindly while the father had a more of a blond hair and red eyes combo with a stern look crossing his face, if he wasn't looking so stern you would of pegged him for a playboy.

One of the boys had light brown hair with a touch of blond and his eyes were closed as he smiled brightly from his mother's arms, holding what seemed to be earphones and a phone. The other stood between the mother and father holding the father's hand with a small smile was a boy with brown hair and blond streaks. His eyes were a bright pink as he looked at something in his other hand, it seemed to be a book or something with the word code and learn on it.

The smiling boy was dressed in dark aqua blue checkered clothing while the other was in pink like his eyes.

It clicked. This was Alex and Unknown. The two are brothers.

"A-Alex?" You question, looking over your shoulder at him, "Do you know Unknown?

"What do you mean?" He asks, coming to stand by your side, "I haven't seen him."

You point to the picture, "That's you and your brother I'm guessing. Right?" You ask.

"Yes, that's me and him. Though I haven't seen him since we had that fight."Alex seemed to be thinking after that.

"Well Unknown looked to be an older version of that." You state, piecing parts of his identity together. "So in other words you know Unknown and he knows you."

"But I haven't heard from my brother in years." Alex's says in defense, "And he went overseas anyway. There's no way he would know that you moved in with me."

You at him with a raised eyebrow, not believing that to be true, "Are you sure that it couldn't be him. Did you have anyway for someone to know if I moved in with you?"

He just shrug his shoulders and did his hand around in his jacket pockets looking for something. Something clinks together as he pulls out silver things. Upon closer look you see them to be keys. A whole bunch of keys on the one loop. "Do you want to see the rooms?" Alex asks, changing the subject.

You glare at him and turn to face him completely, "I'm not letting you off the hook just yet." You growl, following him as he goes back down the stairs to stand in front of a door.

Alex just laughs as he fingers through the keys, looking for the one to unlock the door. "Ah here it is, I forgot that it's the spring leaf green key." Alex mutter holding the said key in his and in which you look on in curiosity.

"Why is it green?" You ask, voicing your concerns with the colouring.

"Each key is the colour of the room to which it unlocks." Alex informs, a soft click is resonates around the room and he pushes the door open. "I forgot which colours go to where as I haven't been here for years, no one has."

You follow in after him, expecting the room to be dusty and messy but it was the opposite. Everything looked neatly placed and were on a colour scheme of a soft pale green, white and a darker green. There didn't seem to be a spec of dust anywhere, even when you ran a finger along the top of the couch as you past it to the large flat screen TV. "It looks like its been cleaned recently." You voice, looking back over at him as air escapes the couch from him throwing himself on it.

"Well the doors have been locked and the house has been emptied for years now, ever since my parents moved towns to look after the business better." He flips over and he huffed, blowing strands of his hair which flopped into his eyes away. "And there's only three keys for each room."

You raise an eyebrow and walk towards the open fireplace which took over a whole wall. "Who has the other two copies?" You ask already getting an idea on who was here with you right now besides Alex.

"Well my parents for one, and I think my brother has the other, but I'm not sure." 

You snap your head over in his direction before walking his way, standing next to the couch with hands on your hips you look own at him. "How do you not know who has control over the keys to a mansion of this size?" You ask, flabbergasted at the thought.

Alex just shrugs his shoulder, "I haven't seen him in years, so I don't know if he still has it." 

You open your mouth in an o-shape and nod your head, "But could it also be that he's here? Like he hasn't told you but he's in this mansion right now?" You think out loud, wanting to get his idea on it.

Alex sits up and pats the spot beside him, "Come and sit before I answer that." Sitting beside him he speaks up next, "Why would he come back here if he did come back? And why wouldn't he call than?"

You sigh, already knowing how this would end, "Alex did you fight before you leave? An argument?  If not he could possibly be wanting to surprise you. And why not here? Have you seen this place it's a massive mansion?" You exclaim, spreading your arms out to further improve your point, wacking him in the stomach while doing so.

"Oof." A puff of air leaves his lips quickly, winding him slightly from shock, "Wow I should be more careful where I sit." He jokes, a chuckle in his voice.

"Oh shoot!" You look over at him apologetically, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that." You apologize, hoping he'll forgive you.

"It's fine, it's fine (y/n)." He laughs, patting the top of your head, messing up your hair like he usually does.

A loud crackle echoed around the room, "Ahhh, so glad you can join me my sweet." A voice echos.

You stand up and look about the room, almost as if the person would suddenly show themselves, "Unknown! Where are you!" You shout, wanting to see him show himself to prove to Alex that it was his brother.

"I'm sorry my sweet in how we are going to meet. I honestly hoped it would be under better circumstances. But you brother, you just have to of dragged her into this like your last love." Unknown is Alex's brother.

You point a finger at Alex, "Aha! I told you so!" 

You spun around in a little circle wiggling your butt and jumping about about being right. "As much as I like seeing you shake your arse for me I have a very personal question to ask you." Unknown speaks, his voice echoing around the room.

"(Y/n), don't answer the question." Alex tells you, standing up and placing a hand on your shoulder.

A loud clap snapped through the room, bouncing harshly off the pale almost a white green wallpaper, scaring you enough to jump in the air. "Love, I'm sending directions on your phone and I want you to follow them to the dot. If you don't I'll punish you myself." Unknown's voice sounded angry at first but it was dripping seductively by the last sentence.

The mauh sound rings around the room, announcing the messages he must of sent through. "Why?!" You question. "Why do I have to follow your directions?" You were annoyed at the fact that he was ordering something of you to be done and you stood up as if you were going to attack.

"Love please just go along with it. I wish to talk to you in person. I swear that I will return you to him in one piece unharmed." Unknown speaks up, trying to convince you, "and Alex, I wish to speak to you afterwards but for now just stay in that room and I'll call for you."

"Why do you want to speak with me?!" You demand, stomping your foot to gain his attention.

"I'll tell you if you just follow them love." Unknown sighs, "I don't want to use force on you love but I will if you don't follow the messages. The messages will lead you right to me where we will have a nice chat before you return to Alex."

You sigh, thinking hard on the topic, before voicing your agreement. "Fine. As long as no harm comes to either of us and we are free to go home afterwards."

"Okay, but I have another condition to add to that. You have to come and visit me twice a week for a full day and night. It gets quiet lonely here all alone." Unknown says, the crackling noise underlying his voice. "And if you don't I get to keep you here with me forever."

"Alex?" You turn around to get Alex's permission to agree since if he doesn't it would cause problems for the two of you. He sighs and nods his head, agreeing hesitantly. "We have a deal Unknown."

"Very well, I can't wait to talk to you love. I'll be waiting, please do hurry." And with that it's finishes with a click and silence, all you can hear is yours and Alex's breathing patterns.

Alex looks up, "(y/n), this person can be dangerous. How can we be sure that's my brother?"

"Alex relax and let me deal with it. Your too suspicious, it could be your brother and he wants to talk. he gave us his word that we'd be unharmed." You argue back, looking at the messages Unknown sent.

"Fine, but as soon as he hurts you, I want you out if there and by my side so I can get you away, and we will never return whatever you may say." Alex stands up, wrapping his arms around you, "I don't want to see you hurt (y/n)."

You smile and leave the room, waving bye to Alex.

Received: (y/n) (l/n)  
Unknown: Directions on attachment as a map with arrows. Can't wait for us to talk properly my sweet.  
Attachment: Picture  
Delivered:

Looking at the messages you start to walk, trying to make sense of the directions to this oversized mansion.

|~~~~~|  
|~A/N~|  
|~~~~~|

Fun fact. Arse is the spelling for the butt or bottom or buttocks however you may call it, and ass is the spelling for a donkey. Yay fun facts!!! And sorry for how short this chapter is, I wanted to update this scene before you meet Unknown properly.

~Faithfull


	8. Chapter7

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Your point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

Following the directions given by Unknown you go up onto the second floor, stopping in front of the large double doors at the very end, in the more darker, seeming sinister east wing of the mansion.

The hallway was dark and there seemed to be light coming out only from under the door. Unsure what to do to, you lift a close fist and knocked on the door three times with your knuckles, the sound echoing around the empty hallway a bit too loudly for your liking and so making you flinch a little.

Nothing happened afterwards. Looking around, you wonder if this was really where Unknown wanted you to go. Or if it was just something to keep you distracted. The ring tone echoed around again. Looking down at the phone you see another set of instructions.

Received: (y/n) (l/n)  
Unknown: I see that you followed my first instructions my sweet.  
Delivered:

Received: (y/n) (l/n)  
Unknown: Now enter through those doors in front of you and I'm inside waiting my love.  
Delivered:

Sighing you lock your phone, slipping it into a pocket as you push the heavy doors open. Preparing yourself for whatever you would find.

Once you step inside and close the doors behind you, your jaw dropped at the sheer amazement of the decoration of the room. It was a rare room, larger than the size of yours and Alex's apartment.

On the right side in the corner sat about twenty computer screen upon the wall, all on different sites and coding pages, as well as what seemed to be security cameras in places you liked to visit. Some even had the downloading bar with each download at a different percentage. Under the screens was a large desk with three laptops and pages and pictures scattered all about with some empty mugs as well as two phones just laying there. The chair had been pushed back as of someone had recently gotten up. The flooring underneath that section of the room was a lime green.

Right in from of you was a large U-shaped black sleek modern couch. In the middle sat a glass table with two cups and a plate of cookies and cupcakes. The carpet under that section was grey and white striped patterned, the colour much like the random cushions upon the couch.

Skipping over the male sitting on the couch you look over at the left side. This side held a large bed the colour of an ocean on a bright, warm summer day. The bed was about the size of two cars it was that large. The walls were a pale light blue, almost looks white with a slight darker blue carpet.

Overall it seemed that the room was split into three sections for three different things. Wondering where the TV was, looking behind you above the double doors sat the largest TV you had ever seen.

With all this latest technology it was easy to see that he was living the dream of not having to worry about anything and just spend his days doing what he wants.

"What do you think of the room, my sweet?" Unknown asks from his spot on the couch, his right ankle resting on his left knee while he reclined back with his arms spread along the back of the couch as his pink eyes stare intently at you, watching your every movement, every breath, every change of facial expression.

You couldn't lie with what you thought, you just couldn't. "It's awesome!" You exclaim in excitement, "Do you have any video game consoles?" You ask, wanting to test out a game on that large TV screen of his.

"Yes but only after I finish talking to you. I want your attention all to myself." Your shrug your shoulders finding it a fair reason.

Sitting down on one of the corners of the couch you sink into the couch. The softness encasing you much like the petal of a rose. "So what did you want to know?" You ask, looking over at the male who sat at the opposite corner.

He cocked his head to the side and his bright pink eyes studied you. "I already know everything. Just ask me anything."

Thinking you open your mouth, shutting it after realising that you didn't want to ask that question. "Why do you want me to visit?"

"It gets lonely here." He says with a forlorn look in his eyes. "So what days?"

"The weekend? It'd be easiest." To advise, knowing that when not working you were at college.

"Ah yes, forgot that you went to college." He stands up as a phone on his desk rings. "Give me a moment."

Picking up several phones and checking which one is ringing he finally finds the white one is doing so. Pressing the answer he slouches into the large chair and traps the phone between his shoulder and ear, flicking his wrists as they crack and splaying his fingers over the keyboard.

His fingers move quickly as the clicking of keys fills the room, gathering that this call was important you stayed silent and watched as he did what ever it is that he was doing.

"See here he left a trace. At line 106 he left the backdoor in." He speaks up, tching as he pressed a couple of keys simultaneously. "He also messed up on line 200, leaving his IP address. We can catch him through this. I'm sending the screenshot as we speak."

Cocking your head and listening to what he was saying you couldn't quite understand what was happening. But you knew better than to speak up. His fingers seemed to gracefully dance across the keyboard as if in a trace you watch them, almost like how a pianist would play the piano, he played the keyboard.

"There it's sent. Yes I've deleted all trace of mistakes and that I was there. No I'm not that stupid as to forget to use the fake IP. I've deleted that as well." He pushed back and slouches, taking the phone in his hand and sighing. "Is that all... thank you, now I'll be in contact later." Hanging up the drops the phone on the desk and stands up, "Sorry about that love." He walks back over and sits on the couch. Sinking in much like you did.

"What was that about?" You ask, genuinely curious about what he was doing.

He shakes his head, "Nothing you need to worry about." He smiles softly at you, "Now is there anything you want to know?"

"Your name?" You say, realising that you never had a name to call him by instead of unknown.

He clicks his fingers, pink eyes lighting up, "So sorry love, the name's Sebastian."

"Alex and Sebastian, those names are opposites." You mutter.

"Nope. His nickname is Alex, full name is Alexander" Sebastian informs, running a hand through his messy brown, blond streaked hair, letting some of the stands cover his face as it lay limp. Your mouth forms an 'o' as you nod. Now that you know his name you saw no other questions. It wasn't like you had no other to ask it was just that your mind was blank. "Okay time to talk to my bro." He stands up, "Don't touch anything but the consoles and the games." He orders, pressing a button on the table and the floor moving as a large shelf appears, full of consoles and games.

"Oh my god!" You squeal, standing up and rushing over to the games, not paying any attention to Sebastian. His pink eyes follow your movements as you flick through all the games, your own (e/c) eyes lighting up at the beautiful sight. "This is awesome!"

Putting a game in you relax against the couch, looking up at the large TV as the opening starts. "Fridge is over in the corner with a cupboard of snacks." Sebastian arms to near his computer corner and dragging something across, a click is heard and when you look a wall is in the empty space between the couch and the computer space. Sebastian pockets a key and turns to the door out, "I'll be back soon, your phone won't work within this mansion now that this wall is up, so just enjoy yourself."

He leaves you alone with the games and food. Finding this to be a dream room you relax and prepare yourself so you won't move for years. It was just too perfect.

\- Faithfull


	9. Chapter 8

|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
|~Author's point of view~|  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|

The brown and blond haired male bounced down the hall and down the stairs as he smiled. For him, today was a good day. His sweet was in his room and content, she even came to him on her own accord which just threw him over the moon emotionally. He started to hum as he practically skipped along.

His pink eyes ghosting around the walls of which he saw every day. Even though he was trapped within this building, his family's mansion, he never felt like he was trapped. It was a safe haven to him, well that's what the voices told him.

Now he was off to see his brother. He took the steps three at a time, jumping from the last steps to the ground. He was still childish in some aspects due to his childhood but it was what kept him entertained when not working.

He seemed to of became another person as he neared the door. His walking slowed and the grin disappeared. His eyes narrowed into slits as he brings a hand up to his head and grips a handful of his brown and blond hair, "go away, go away, go away." He muttered over and over. It was like he was fighting an imaginary being as his body shook and twisted.

His eyes closed before opening again, "yes your right." He speaks put loud, answering some invisible person. His eyes were a darker pink and looked muddy behind narrowed lids, noting things with a sharp look. His hand loosens in his hair and comes back to his side, the muscles relaxing after whatever he had gone through. His aura seemed to fill in twice the space it did before as he presses a hand to the door. "Time to say hello to Alexandra." He states coldly.

It was if another being had taken a hold of his body and controlling him. He was like a completely different person with how he acted. Pushing open the door, it just slammed into the wall, he used too much of the force with pushing just because he wanted to make an entrance.

"Sebby!" The dark brown with blond tips haired male who was lounging on the spring green couch exclaims standing up and widening his arms as if expecting his brother to give him a hug. His teal blue eyes narrow in confusion as his brows furrow. "What's wrong?"

"Alexandra." The pink eye one mutters. "We have things to discuss."

Alex takes the first steps closer to his brother, seeing that he doesn't seem to be like himself. "Are you alright Sebby?"

"Don't call me that!" Sebastian snaps, his hot pink eyes seeming to light up before dulling. "Now... What to do with you?"

"You can't do anything to me Sebby." Alex speaks, his teal blue eyes glinting beneath his glasses. "(Y/n) is watching. And I'm her friend."

"You're wrong." Sebastian says, his eyes glancing over at the camera in the corner, "She's gaming. And I will never have a problem killing you after what happened those years ago." Sebastian's pink eyes were drained of light as he spoke, a smirk making his lips twitch as his fingers twitched by his sides. There was something wrong with him even after all these years of him getting help, well the help never worked for him for the voices were always right. "The voices told me that you're to die." 

Alex tilted his head, unable to understand what his brother was talking about.  His teal eyes take a quick glace at the camera, not understanding why (y/n) wouldn't be watching in. She was always a curious person and liked to sneak around to find stuff out. "Well I have the overall advantage over (y/n). I don't see what you have?" Alex was getting defensive, his brother was threatening to cut the ties between (y/n) and him. Alex couldn't stand it. A switch flipped in him and he growled an animistic sound as he lunged for his brother, arms outstretched ready to land a few hits. 

Jumping back, Sebastian dodged his brother's fists, having already predicted his next move Sebastian puts his hands on Alex's back and pushes him. Alex, not expecting his brother to of dodged, not push him, tumbles forwards and lands on his stomach on the ground, catching himself with his hands. Sebastian pushes a foot against his brother's back and digs the heel in, leaving Alex to squirm in pain underneath the foot. "I have the upper advantage, it'd do you well to remember that brother." Sebastian spits out. "Now I want you gone. Leave this house and you are not to step foot within these walls, for if you do, well..." He chuckles darkly, knowing what course of actions to take, he could just see the red blood painting the walls in red and the floor becoming a blood bath. Oh the tiny pieces of flesh that would stick to the furniture as an eyeball bounces off a wall. "I will kill you in the most beautiful way possible." Sebastian's chuckle was dark and sent fear coursing through Alex's veins. 

Now Alex knew for certain that his best friend couldn't be left alone in a mansion with Sebastian. And such he was going to make a plan that would make (y/n) stay away from Sebastian, no matter what happened or what she said. He would protect her with everything he could for Sebastian was unstable, and who knew what an unstable could do.

"Okay okay I'll leave. But only if (y/n) comes with me." Alex grunts from beneath his bother's foot, "I'm not leaving without her." He knew he was bargaining with the devil on this topic, but he hoped that Sebastian would allow (y/n) to leave as well.

Sebastian put more weight in his foot as he thought, "So you want to take my sweet from me after she just came to me? I don't think that's going to happen."

"But don't you already have a deal with her that she'd visit?" Alex asks, hoping to press a few buttons to convince Sebastian to let the (h/c) hair girl go. "So she'll come back."

Sebastian sighed, "Fine." Taking his foot of Alex, Sebastian makes his way to the door, leaving Alex to lay on the ground in relief that he managed to get (y/n) out with him. Sebastian shut the door behind him and it was like the life had been sucked out of the male as he took slow steps to the stairs. He didn't want his sweet to leave. She painted color in his dull world and entertained him when he was bored with her cute reactions and expressions. Going up the stairs, even the voices had quietened at the thought of her leaving him. He needed something which would remind her of himself, just something simple. He knew what he'd give her, a teddy bear. There was one on his bedside table which he happened to put there after find his old collection of stuffed animals. It would suit the girl perfectly. A bounce came back into his step and he started to hum, his walk picking up speed so he could see his love sooner.

Opening the door he laughed at the sight. The (h/c) hair girl was stuffing her mouth with food as bags of chips and chocolate wrappers littered the table in front of her with some cans of different soft drink as her (e/c) eyes trained on the TV as her fingers pressed buttons quickly. She seemed to be in a battle with a creature and unable to tear her eyes away to acknowledged him.  "Hey Seb." She quickly says, pausing the game long enough to look at him before going back to the game.

"Almost finished there?" He asks, hoping she'd say no.

Her eyes widen at his words and her head spins so fast to face him that Sebastian's afraid that she'd snap her neck, "No! Not yet!" (y/n) exclaims loudly, not believing that he had just asked that.

"Good." He mutters loud enough for the girl to hear, "Keep playing than but Alex wants to leave sometime." He informs, walking to the couch and falling beside her. He leans over and relaxes as his head hits her shoulder softly and bounces a little before resting in the crook of it. He sighs and the girl laughs as his breath ghosts along her neck, tickling her a little as she smashes the buttons hoping to finally kill the enemy. 

Finally, after one more hit, her character defeats the enemy and without even thinking the girl jumps up, shocking Sebastian as he falls to his side completely as he watches the girl jump about in happiness. The world was tilted but he couldn't care. His love was happy and even allowed him to rest his head on her. "Yeeeesss!!!" She shouted loudly, unable to contain her excitement within herself. Sebastian chuckles from the couch before sitting up and stretching, a yawn escapes him as he stands.

"Time to go now love, Alex is waiting." Sebastian walks to his bedside table where a teddy bear sat. Picking up the soft furred plushie he turns around to see (y/n) cleaning up the mess and throwing everything into the bin after turning the console off. "(y/n). Here." He holds the teddy bear out to the girl with a slight blush dusting his cheeks red. "For you."

"Awww." She coos, a smile brightening up the (h/c) hair girl's face. She encases the male in her arms, hugging him in thankfulness. "Thank you." Sebastian relaxes in (y/n)'s arms and a smile pulls at his lips as well, he returns the hug, his arms tight around the girl's body, not wanting to let go but he has too when she pulls away. "I'll come back at the set time okay?" 

Sebastian just nods as he stares at the girl that hugged him on her own accord. He didn't have to force he or anything. It was truly something he liked. "I'll see you than." He bids her goodbye as she leaves his room, the door shutting behind him. He smiles happily and practically skips over to the roller wall and draws it back to make the room open plan. Sitting on the swivel chair he turns the computer screens back on and turns the sound on. He watches as his love meets back up with his brother and they both leave the mansion. Sebastian knew that Alex would try to keep her away from the mansion but (y/n) didn't want to stay away so that wasn't going to work for him. He watches as the two walk through the forest surrounding the mansion and hop in Alex's red sports car. Sebastian's heart wrenches as the car drives away but he knows that he'll be watching over his love as well as seeing her again shortly.

His phone buzzes from the desk but he ignores it, choosing to be lost in thought rather than answer a work call.

\- Faithfull


End file.
